The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computing systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the creation of time periods for use by one or more modules in a computing system.
Computing systems (e.g., computer hardware and/or software) may utilize and/or reference time periods to perform a variety of functions. For example, a system may be configured to determine one or more schedules based upon which payments should be made (e.g., to an individual, entity, etc.). Such a system may be configured to determine one or more time periods in which work is performed and determine the schedule for payments based upon the periods in which the work is performed. Traditionally, the periods in which work is performed and/or the schedule(s) based upon which payments are made may be determined during design of the system and may not be changed by a user of the system (e.g., may be static).